


Bonbon

by ChocoLoste



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, bucky has his little white cat
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 日常甜饼几分钟
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bonbon

“你他妈的太重了，冬兵。”

“我觉得你指的是我的手臂，金属是很重的。这是基础物理知识。”

Sam翻了个白眼，眼下的强力劳动让他一时没力气反驳。他把Bucky靠到墙边，伸手摸他的口袋，结果翻出来一串钥匙。

“哪个开你房门？”

“银色的。”

“这里一半钥匙都是银色的。”

“那你一个一个试吧，眼下我好像也记不清。你知道，大脑化学什么的。”

Sam满脸怨气的放下第三把插不进锁孔的钥匙。“你就不该碰酒精，搞的现在你路都走不直，史蒂夫不是说因为你现在吃的那个药……”

这时，Bucky伸手过去，把食指指腹摁在把手上的一块地方，接着传来门锁被转开的声音。Sam不满的抬头，目光对上他憋笑憋的很辛苦的脸，于是Sam向着他的脑门比了个中指。

“我没有去喝任何东西。”在他把他扶进房间的路上，Bucky解释。

Sam把他摔到床边的椅子上，“我为什么不太相信你。”

“说不定是你亲我的时候把酒吐进我嘴巴里的。”

“Eww，我才没有。”

Bucky捡回来的小白猫喵喵叫着走过来，跳到他的膝盖上。Sam把手指伸过去挠它的下巴，结果被咬了一口。

“哇哦，它的脾气跟你一样坏。我太受伤了，我要走了，小鸟还在我的公寓里等我。”

Bucky揉着猫咪的脑袋。“等等，”他叫住他，“那个巧克力的东西（that chocolate thing）。”

“你在说我？”Sam转过头。

“不是，不过等你陷入中年胖成一个球的话应该和它长的差不多。”

“我觉得你在贬低我英俊的脸的价值。”

“我说的是派对上那个小点心。”

“哦，”Sam露出恍然大悟的表情，“那巧克力圆球，里面是不是有夹心？”

“是酒心的，然后我好像吃了很多。”

“好吧，mystery solved。甜食就是你的末日。”

“那个小吃叫什么？”

“呃，”Sam想了想，“我记得是个法国名字，bonbon。”

“你再说一遍？”

“bonbon。”

“真的，它叫bonbon？”

“是的没错，被酒精糊了脑子的Bucky Barnes，它就叫——”

“bonbon。”两人一同说道，然后噗地喷出笑声，Sam笑的倒在了地上，看着摊在座椅上的Bucky，他的肩膀正疯狂颤抖。

“啊，法国人。”

小猫从他的身上跳开。Bucky懒洋洋地用脚踢了踢Sam，“帮我脱件衣服。”

“你是瘫痪了吗？”

“而你对老年人不敬。”

Sam无语地翻身爬起来，扒拉掉他的皮外套，然后抓出他汗衫的衣摆往上拉，结果它在Bucky的脖子处卡住了。

“扣子要先解开，傻鸟。”

“我觉得是你头太大了而已，Barnes。”

Bucky用率先从衣服里挣脱出来的右手锤了一下Sam。

“嗷。你自己解扣子吧，我不干了。”

“你这样拉着我手又伸不进去。”

“我在帮你把衣服重新套回去来让你解——”

冬兵的钢铁左臂一使劲，袖口接缝处被扯了开来。Sam沉默地看着他把零碎的布料从身上移开。“我猜你要开始追着我索要赔偿了。你生活简朴，这件又是你最爱的李子色，什么的。”

“这倒不要紧，史蒂夫给我买过一衣柜一样的汗衫。”

“他真是你贴心的老妈。”

“不过，”Bucky把脸向Sam凑过去，“你可以干点别的以示歉意。”

“我才不要，你的猫正在盯着我看，太恐怖了。”

“那行，你把你的鸟叫来，我们就平等了。”

“我小红翼是虎皮鹦鹉，又不是真的猎鹰，来了就被你的猫抓住吃了。这一点都不公平。”

“好吧，我猜可能是不太公平。”Bucky吃吃地笑，他的小猫从门边溜走了，“现在呢？”

Sam任命地靠过去，在离他的脸近在咫尺时突然又停下来，皱了皱鼻子。“我是不是闻到了什么味道。”

“呃，这大概意味着该铲屎了。你愿意帮我做吗？”

“我恨你和你的猫。”

“可别这样，你猜它叫什么名字？”

“叫晨跑之史蒂夫白白的T恤衫？”

“叫Sam的白门牙。”

“这，你，呃，你取名的能力和法国人有的一拼……”

“来吧。”Bucky扒开他的嘴唇，在Sam真正的门牙上落下一个响亮的亲吻。“现在可以去帮它铲屎了吗？”


End file.
